Last chance
by gravity is a bitch
Summary: Rose is in trouble. Her time is coming to and end as the shadows around grow stronger. Lies and blood covered truth is coming forward. Can dimitri save her from spirits curse or will it consume her. All rose knows is...trust no one.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you enjoy my story but I have to be fair and warn you I have a crazy schedule and can't update as often as I'd like. Anyway be patient with me and comment!

Summary:

Rose is in jail and on the role for execution. She needs to get out in time to find Lissa's half sibling, but something is happening to her…her shadow kissed powers are increasing. She is suddenly dragged into the dark striking world of the shadow plane. Her connection to the dead is becoming more prominent. What will become of Lissa with her next in line for the crown? Will Rose and Dimitri end up together or will she remain with Adrian? Will Rose conquer the shadows or will they consume her? The queen's murderer is not completely gone either. He or she won't rest until chaos ensues and Rose is dead. So many questions, but one thing is sure…nothing will be the same.

Chapter 1: TIk Tok.

Want to know why people go to jail?

They go because they steal, lie, viciously murder, sell drugs, run nude through Target, whatever. Most don't go to jail because they're INNOCENT. But I guess I shouldn't be talking because I most likely would be going to jail. I'm going to be executed.

I know, execution, you're shocked. But then again you might be one of the moroi who are rutting for my death, for the supposed 'murderer' of the queen. I guess I should have seen this coming, me and my big mouth, but I don't regret on thing I said (or shouted) to the queen. Hey don't get me wrong I disliked the queen, but I never wanted her dead. What I don't get is how she could have been killed or why for that matter? There was also the problem of how I was going to get out of this damned cell and find Lissa's sibling. My hands curled around the note from the queen. I quietly lifted it from my pocket, making sure none of the guards could see, and held it tightly in my hands.

This note could possibly prove my innocence if I showed it tothe council, but that would kill any chance I had of finding Lissa's sibling. And the queen had said to show almost no one. I was thinking of who I could trust with the secret when my father's voice broke the silence.

"What is that?" I jumped a little and spun to see Zemy, the Turkish gangster who was my father. He was looking at my paper with suspicious, piercing eyes.

"Nothing" I quickly folded it away and crossed my arms.

"So old man, why have you decided to grace me with your presence" I have not seen my 'lawyer' in the past three days. Anger burned in my chest, but I kept my guardian mask on.

"I'm sorry Rose, but it's been tough getting your case together," it was then I noticed the dark circles under his eyes and how he looked ten years older. My anger dimmed…but only a little.

"So you think it's ok to leave me in the dark! It's my freakin life at stake here," I yelled, Lissa's spirit darkness seeping into my head. He had a wild intense look in his eyes, taking a step closer to the bars.

"You will not be executed Rose. I came here to tell you they scheduled your trial for tomorrow and that I want you to be ready for it" Wow shock filled my body, tomorrow. My fate would be decided tomorrow.

"Now I want to talk to you about the details" I nodded and he went on talking about the witnesses he was going to call, etc. He left about an hour later and I was left in the silence of my cell. No guards stood outside my cell, don't ask me why because I have know idea.

I guess it was a way of punishment, secluding me from any human contact.

I left in my thoughts again and like always my mind floated back to Dimitri. The look I saw in his eyes at my hearing, the way he protected me. They went against everything he'd been saying to me. That _love fades_. I silently cringed against the harsh memory. Numbness spread through my body and I put my head in my hands.

How was I going to get out of this? Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my arm, burning it.

I cried out and fell to my knees as the pain started growing. It was like my arm had been shoved in a box of knifes, ripping at the skin. Tears pricked at my eyes and the stark white cell walls seemed blurry and blanketed in shadows. Then as suddenly as the pain came it just…stopped. My vision slowly returned as well.

"What the-" I rolled my sleeve up and gasped. On my arm was an intricate black tattoo. I couldn't make out much but I could see a black sword and a raven perched on its handle. The raven had piercing eyes, gloomy and predatory at the same time. The tattoo would have been cool if I had remembered actually getting a tattoo there!

Just as I was thinking this the design seemed to shift, like a wave. Holy cramp. The raven spread it wings, opening them to full length. Oh my god, I've finally lost it.

"_Rose" _an eerie voice whispered behind me. I spun and reached for my stake, only to remember that I don't have one. But it didn't really matter because there was no one in the cell except me.

"Whose there?" I said in a strong voice, trying to hide my growing fear. No one answered.

I never received an answer…because I was knocked out from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys that I haven't updated, but again I'm having problems with Microsoft and my computer. Anyways enjoy and tell me what you think!

Chapter 2

_I never got an answer…because I was knocked out from behind_

You that feeling you get in the morning when you wake up and wonder… how the hell did I get here and why is my head my pounding? What? you don't feel that, well I just _freakin_ felt it.

Somehow I went from my lonely cell to this dark foreboding field. The moonlight was half hidden behind the clouds and everything in the meadow look black, lonely, and…dead. The air felt heavy with sadness and the silver stars were the only thing the provided light. At first I thought I was in one of Adiren's dreams, but then the events from yesterday came flooding back. The raven tattoo, the eerie voice, and the pounding in my head. What the heck is going on!

"Holy cramp" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. Instead of feeling my skin, I felt soft white gloves. I looked down at myself and swore.

I wore a beautiful black dress that cascaded down my body in a way that made me look eternal and mysterious. Small black jewels gleamed in the moonlight and my face was hidden behind a black mask with intricate designs of gold.

"Doesn't it feel good to be home" A male voice exclaimed from behind me. I spun and saw a man step into the moonlight. He wore a suit and a satisfied smirk. With his dark black eyes and hair he looked like he was a part of the land. I felt my waist for my stake, but again discovered it missing.

"Don't be frightened my dear, I have no intention of harming you" I snorted very unladylike. No matter whom this guy was I was not going to show fear.

"Yeah, you _must_ have had no intention of harming me when you knocked me out" I said placing my hands on my hips. He smirked again and stepped closer the same time I took a step back. OK if this guy comes any closer he's going to learn a little lesson about personal space from by fist.

"I came to help you. We've heard about you're situation and although we want you to come home, it would be best if you didn't die by moroi hands."

"What do you mean home?" I nearly shouted in sudden anger.

"This is not my home." He took a step closer, but I held my ground.

"Of course this is your home…don't you know where we are?" for the first time he looked sincere and not mocking.

"NO, I don't know where we are!" His black eyes widened in shock, but then to my surprise he started laughing.

"I guess it's true than…you don't remember." He looked utterly amused and came closer to me.

"Honey, you're in the shadow world." My emotional mask slipped through anger and fear spilled across my face. This can't be happening its got to be a dream.

"No you're not dead. Right now you're body simply looks like your dead, but once you talk to Marcus you may return to your body" I didn't have a chance to reply as he grabbed me around the waist.

I wanted to punch him right then and there, but it felt like my body was under compulsion. I couldn't move my fist to sock his face or resist when he gently pulled me across the field. He went through a line of dead trees and suddenly I heard a distant violin playing (A/N: Tune from Moulin Rouge: El tango de Roxana).

There was a dance floor with others dressed in black or red dancing in an aggressive and dark way. All their eyes held a predatory gleam that seemed inhuman as they danced in sync in the dance floor. Some even waved at me with dark smiles. He led me through the dance floor to a room on the far side. Whatever his name was came to a black door where he gave me a slight bow and pulled the door open for me. He looked up to me with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"Good luck honey" as he shut the door behind me. The room had small candles with a dark desk and a women with white ash hair stared at me from her regal seat.

"Hello Azre-…Rose" she had a musical voice, but the ice it left in the room reminded me of a stargoi. She gestured to a seat in front of her. I mentally signed, if I want to get any answers around here I would have to play their game.

"My name is Raziel" she stood up and walked around her desk.

"You must be wondering why Sam has brought you here" I folded my hands in front of my chest.

"Yeah, I wasn't thinking about that at all" sarcasm thick in my voice. Her faced showed no emotion, in fact I don't think her black eyes displayed any emotion. They were just bottomless black pits.

"My employer knows that you are going to be executed soon and he would like to help you find your friends sibling" Surprise filled me. I know many people thought I was going to be executed, but no one knew about Lissa's sibling. How the heck did she knows this.

"I am here to offer you a deal; we will open your shadow powers to their full potential and you will be able to escape to find your friends sibling" I narrowed my eyes; maybe its in my Turkish gangster blood, but I knew this next part of the deal would not be so pleasant.

"And in return.." I said with suspicion.

"And in return you will come home to the shadow lands and become on of our shadow guardians."

"You want me to kill myself!" I said outraged.

"You are going to die as it is. Anyways before you say no think about all that you could do with your power. Once you die, you die without a purpose and Lisa will never gain a voice. All those young guardians will die and it will all be your fault." I felt anger fill inside me, but the truth of her works stabbed my heart. I pictured all those sixteen year kids going out there and dying. Numbness spread through me as I realized I had to accept.

Raziel kept her eyes blank as I stood and extended my hand

"I accept" she reached to shake my hand, but I pulled away the last second.

"But I still want time on time on earth after I return Lissa's sibling" she hesitated then reluctantly nodded.

"You get three days after you return your friend's sibling and then you will join us willingly" I nodded and we shook hands. As we did I felt my new tattoo start to burn.

It spread throughout my body until the point where I felt like a burning star. I gasped in pain, but then as quickly as it came it was gone and I was filled with bright energy.

Raziel smiled in approval.

"Now how do I get back" Raziel folded her arms.

"That is the easy part, the hard part is going to convince the court that they killed you"


End file.
